whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ekrubmj
Greetings Hi, I know these talk pages are not for chatting, so if you choose to delete this, I will not be offended, it's just that I'm quite a new wiki-editor and I don't know how else to say hello. I am a quick learner though, so if you can advise me of a more suitable communication method I would be happy to comply. :o) I have just started editing Wikia pages, and this is my new fave show!! I LOVE it and I wanted to let you know that I am impressed with the amount of work you have done for this Wikia. I have been running though some of the edits and other names pop up only infrequently, so it was clear to me that you are very dedicated to this site. So thank you. I appreciate it and I look forward to contributing to the site more and recording more and more info about this great TV show. Cheers PhoenixFlight. Welcome! Hi Ekrubmj -- we're excited to have White Collar Wiki as part of the Wikia community!Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Help with New Page Hi There, I created the page, "Ryan Wilkes" because I thought he was an interesting character and there was a lot of information given about him in the episode. However, now I don't know how to add in the Info Box that has a picture (if avail) and stuff like, Gender, Portayed By, appearances etc. Could you please explain this to me, or direct me to how I can find out...? Thanks! PhoenixFlight 14:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) BurnWiki Cooperation Hi Ekrubmj. I think it's a great idea to create a cooperation between USA Network Show wikis, but we are currently having some problems with our admin (i.e. not having one). Until this gets fixed I won't be able to help --IFlashie 21:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Stub Hello, I see that you are the lead admin here. I was just curious if you would like the stub (and other) templates to be White Collar themed? Light, Darkness, The Inexistent I was looking over the pics for the episode "Prisoners Dilemma". The one with Peter and Neal at Neal's place was not part of the episode. Eight, maybe ("Company Man")? They seem to be looking at the music box. NancyGail 06:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Question about White Collar filming location Hi! I know this is a Wiki site, and I could edit this myself, but I wanted to confirm with you before I did. I recently took a trip to New York and did a "White Collar Walking Tour" based on your wiki entry of the filming locations. I noticed that you listed Windsor Tower Apts as the site that served as June's rooftop. However, I believe that the actual site is the building next door: Tudor Tower @ 25 Tudor City Pl (see link w/ photos: http://www.tudorcity.com/TudorDeck.html). Again, I don't know if you have a different source, but I wanted to check w/ you first. cheers. 06:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC)Lex Broken Template Hi, Ekrubmj. I just noticed some Template seems to be broken (and is transcluding its category), which causes articles to appear in Category:Templates. — ochristi (t· ) 23:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :*fixed link — ochristi (t· ) 04:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nice to meet you. Let's keep things short, I love the show and this wiki. The current logo is great, but it doesnt fit with the wikis theme. I made a transparent version with somewhat expanded text, feel tree to use it if you'd like. I put it inside this table down here so you could read the white text 03:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. As a fan of the show, I've made a few minor adjustments visually (the logo seemed out of place and the background image was not displaying well for widescreen), and added a new poll to the main page - as well as a Poll Archive for past polls with a link to it in the poll section. PLEASE let me know if any of these changes are not to your liking and I will reverse them immediately. Also, if you have any questions, or if there is anything you'd like further help with, feel free to contact me on my talk page and I'll see what I can do. Happy editing! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the fixes. They look great & are much appreciated! --Ekrubmj 13:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm a member of The Amazing Race Wiki and I just wanna ask you how to modify the route map page. Thank you :) Anhgau2007 11:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the response delay, here's the info on how to modify the maps: Help:GoogleMaps Extension --Ekrubmj 14:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :thanks :) Anhgau2007 04:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for creating this wiki, it has really been useful to me :) Auditore7 18:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you find it useful. I hope you come back, contribute and make it even better! --Ekrubmj 21:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi i was glad to help. i love the show. i didn't get a chance to see much of this season. i don't like beau bridges character. --Thaynemza 03:32, April 4, 2012 (UTC)